Undiscovered
by The Silent Wind
Summary: After a fight, Inuyasha feels bad about everything he's done to


Disclaimer:i don't own inuyasha or "Undiscovered" by Ashlee Simpson  
  
Undiscovered  
  
"You are not going back. We still have shards to collect." Inuyasha yelled. "I only have one test Inuyasha. I'll be back tomorrow." Kagome yelled back, making Inuyasha put his hands over his sensitive ears. " Stop yelling." he screamed. Kagome looked at him and stoped arguing. "Oh, sorry."   
  
_Take it back, take it all back now  
The things i gave like the taste of my kiss on your lips, i miss that now._  
  
Inuyasha took his hand off his ears. He looked and saw kagome put her backpack in the well. "Oi, wench. I'm not done yet." Kagome looked up to see inuyasha's angry face. "Well i'm leaving and that's that."   
  
_I can't try any harder then i do  
All the reasons i gave, excuses i made for you, i'm broken in two._  
  
"oh and Inuyasha." kagome said before jumping in the well. "Yeah, what?" came his annoyed reply. "Because i love you so much, SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then she jumped down the well just as the hanyou hit the ground. "Damn bitch," He muttered.  
  
_All the things left undiscovered, leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered, leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you.   
Yeah, i need you. Don't walk away._  
  
Inuyasha just walked off. Not even looking at Sango and Miroku. When he was out of sight, Sango spoke up. "I'd give him a day." "I'd give him 20 minutes" Miroku said.  
  
_Touch me now how i wanna feel something so real  
please remind me, my love take me back._  
  
Inuyasha looked at a trunk of a tree and saw traced handprints on it.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Inuyasha let's do it on this tree" kagome said leading him to a young tree.  
  
"Alright. put your hand on it" he said laughing. She did and he took his claw and used it to trace her hand on the tree.   
  
"Now do yours Inuyasha" Kagome said after he stopped.  
  
So he did his next to hers. But when he was done he looked at it and found it was a little crooked. They laughed about it and walked back to the others.  
  
End Flasback  
  
_Cause i'm so in love with what we were  
I'm not breathing, i'm suffocating without you, do you feel it too?_  
  
Inuyasha put his hand where his traced hand was. He remembered the time when they did this. They were having fun. Not like now when they were mad at each other. He knew what he had to do. He ran to the well and jumped in. Miroku walked over to sango "Ha i win. Here's my prize." Just then sango felt something on her ass. WHAM!!!!!!! Miroku was on the ground instantly.  
  
_All the things left undiscovered, leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered, leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you.   
Yeah, i need you._  
  
He jumped out of the well and ran over to her window. He looked in and found her crying on her bed. 'She must really be upset' he thought. "Kagome" he whispered and he put his hand to the window. But his claw scratched it.   
  
Kagome thought she heard a noise. She looked up at the window but found nothing.

_When i'm in the dark and all alone  
Dreaming that you'll walk right through my door  
It's then i know my heart is whole.  
  
_Inuyasha sat outside the house."Should i go in now or wait?" He was deep in thought until he made a decision. "Better get this over with now."  
  
_There's a million reasons why i cry  
Hold my covers tight and close my eyes  
cause i don't want to be alone.  
_  
Inuasha went into the house and up to kagome's room. When he reached the stairs his ears perked up. He thought he heard his name. He shook it off and went up. When got to her room he opened the door to go in. Kagome looked up and saw him. "What do you want? Here to force me back?" she yelled at him. "I'm sorry kagome. Of all the fights we've had, of everything i've done to you. I'm really sorry."  
  
_All the things left undiscovered, leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered, leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you.   
i need you.  
_  
All of a sudden kagome smiled. He hadn't seen one of those on her face in a long time. "Really?" "Yes really." "Wow the great and strong Inuyasha apologized. I gotta write that down in my diary." They laughed and it was silent for a while. "So are we o.k.?" he asked. "no." she said. Inuyasha's ears drooped. Then she said"We're great."  
  
_Cause i can't fake and i can't hate  
and it's my heart that's about to break.  
You're all i need, i'm on my knees  
watch me bleed, would you listen please._  
  
Kagome walked over to him "Would you like to stay over tonight?" "Sure. I'd like that. But first... Ramen!!!!!" Kagome rolled her eyes. Same old inuyasha. She walked downstairs and fixed him a bowl. It was gone in no time flat. She laughed at him when he was done. There was stuff all over his face. She wiped it off with a napkin and they went upstairs to go to bed. Inuyasha slept with kagome in her bed. About five minutes after they got into bed inuyasha turned over and said "I love you Kagome." "I love you too Inuyasha." came the reply. Then they drifted off into sleep.  
  
_I give in, i breathe out,  
i want you, there's no doubt.  
I freak out, i'm left out,  
without you, i'm without.  
I'm crossed out, i can't doubt  
i cry out, i reach out.  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away_


End file.
